what the future holds
by throught-fire-and-flames
Summary: A new girl named Bella moves to the school that the cullens attened and amediatly grabes Alices attention, but there is nothing normal about this girl. she is not human at all
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so I came up with this one in the middle of the night while I was suppose to be sleeping, that's when I think the best. I know I am not the best at spelling so you don't have to tell me, but any reviews would be good to tell me if I did anything wrong.

Disclamer: I don't own twilight and all that, yeah you get my point

-

From the moment I met her I felt like I wanted no needed to hear her screaming my name, weather in pleasure or pain I didn't quite know yet.

I had a vision of her before she came to Forks, she was sitting in class at Forks only high school, which class I couldn't tell, she was sitting next to that annoying blonde jock, oh you know the one I'm talking about, I think his name is Mick or Mike or some thing like that anyway she was sitting beside him in class and he was chatting away about something or other trying to impress her and I could tell she wasn't interested by anything he was saying.

That's where the vision ended, pretty dumb hey but at least I knew a nem girl was coming to our school, now don't get me wrong Jasper is hot and I am dating him, but he is camp as a row of tents.

I've seen visions of his future and to start with I was really pissed because he would leave me for some other vampire that we will meet in the future but now that I have met her I know what the future holds for me.

I remember the day we met like it was only yesterday… oh wait it was yesterday…

*FLASH BACK*

She walked into our Spanish class looking rather nervous, the first thing I noticed about her was her eyes they were not a normal colour, I mean its not like they were red or anything weird like that, they were a really vivid shade of green, they were the colour of grass…no more vivid, the colour of a green traffic light …no still more vivid then that, there was no colour on earth to describe her eyes. The next thing I noticed about her was the clothes she was wearing, she was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, she looked like she was ether trying to blend in or she was not trying to bring attention to how hot her body would look if she wore some form fitting clothes. She had golden brown hair and pail looking skin tone, "I thought people from phoenix were supposed to have tans" one of the girls in front of me said.

She walked into class with that mike guy and looked very bored, obviously my vision had already happened, walked up to the teacher and handed her her slip to sign, then turned to find a seat, of course the only spare seat was the one next to me, humans preferred not to sit next to me or any of my family, she came up to the seat and put her books on the table and turned and sat down. That's when her sent hit me full force and I was trying not to jump out of my seat and un, its not like it was a bad sent but it wasn't a good one ether, I don't really know how to describe it but it said look but don't touch, and it smelt familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

As soon as class was finished I ran straight to the cafeteria and straight to my family to tell them about the new girl of course they weren't there because Spanish had been the last period, so I walked to the car and completely forgot about it.

*END FLASH BACK*

"Oh dam, I completely forgot" I said to no one, "guys we need to talk" I said to every one as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen,

"Yes, what's up Alice" Emmett asked as he walked through the back door back into the house. "I forgot to tell you about the new girl at school" I said,

"Yes we all know there is a new girl in school, we saw her yesterday" Edward said,

"I know that, but did you smell her" I said after poking my tongue out at Edward,

"NO" they all said at once,

"Well I did, she had to sit next to me in Spanish, but that beside the point as soon as I smelt her my first instinct was to run away" I said,

"What did she smell that good" Jasper asked looking quite scared,

"No, not from the hunger I felt, from fear, I was scared out of my wits by her" I said,

"Ha ha Alice is scared of a human" Emmett said while dancing in circles around me,

"Emmet I don't think she is a human" Carlisle said in a serous tone, "Alice what did she smell like" he asked, so I described what she smelt like, then he asked what she looked like, so I told him, then he asked me her name and I replied " at school everyone was calling her Isabella, well actually Bella Swan." Carlisle went up to his study to study what she could be and I went back to my room to think about her and how she made me feel some more, but when I got there she was standing there looking out my window, I closed the door behind me so my family wouldn't know she was here, well hopefully.

"How did you get here" I asked,

"What here on this earth or here at your house or here in your room" she asked not turning around,

"Let's start with house then room" I said,

"Easy I got to your house by following your car and I got into your room by climbing up that tree' she said as she pointed out the window to the tree just outside,

"Who are you" I asked,

"Now come on Alice you know that' she said,

"son your name is Bella Swan then' I asked,

"No, my name is Bella but my last name is not Swan" she said now turning around.

I was staring right into her eyes again that were now a black colour,

"Your eyes they… you….how" I stammered as I back up agents my door, I now realised that it wasn't her that scared me it was her eyes.

She took a few steps closer to me and I was about to call for the rest of my family when she collapsed at my feet "please, please Alice you have to help me" she pleaded,

"Help you, help you with what" I asked,

"I'm like you Alice but different, I cant just live off animals blood and if I do I can only eat birds and they are hard to catch, but as soon as I drink human blood I will be there puppet again" she said looking very scared I was about to yell for Carlisle when he walked through my door " I figured… oh" he said when he saw her on the floor "we have to help her, she needs birds and fast" I yelled at the tops of my lungs "ow Alice no need to shout we can hear you" Emmett yelled back "well get the others they have to go hunt down some birds" I said now sitting on the floor next to Bella "I will stay with her' I said looking at her feeling really worried because now her eyes were changing from black to red "Bella are you still with me" I asked to make shore she was still conscious, the only thing she got out was "Alice I can here for…' and then she was just laying there a twitching mess on the floor of my room.

(A/N: for those who don't know what camp as a row of tents is it just means that they are gay, tents are never in a straight line so they are never straight, that's all it means.)


	2. Chapter 2

It took all my family a while but about half an hour later we had a pile of about 15 birds "you know birds are extremely hard to catch even with fast speed" Emmett said, we tried to wake Bella but she wouldn't wake, "can some one pass me a bird" I asked, "yeah, but what are you going to do with it" Edward asked while handing me the dead bird, I waved it under Bella's nose all she did was moan "ok desperate times call for desperate measures" I said as I bit into the bird and drank a bit of its blood and rubbed some blood on my lips 'yuck I don't know how she can stand doing this" I said after a am finished, "um… are you going to do what I think your going to do' Rose asked, "yes I am" I said as I adjusted where I was sitting and leaned down and kissed Bella and spat some of the blood I had stored in my mouth into hers, as soon as the blood hit her lips her eyes snapped open and she drank it all then licked it off my lips too, 'yep you did exactly what I thought you were going to do" rose said sounding disgusted, "I'm sorry you all had to see that but it was the only way I could see to get her to come around" I said as I handed Bella a bird.

It took her about 20 seconds to down all the birds we had court, "thank you all, I needed that" she said as her eyes slowly changed to green again, she stood up and was by my window before any of us could blink (A/N: I know vampires cant blink it was just the only way I could think of to show she was fast) "I'm sorry I cant explain myself you just have to trust me and tell no one you have seen me" she said before she climbed out the window and was gone.

I'm not shore if the others noticed but I heard the clothes in my closet move and I knew that she had been in there.

After the others left I went into my closet and there was a peace of paper sitting there, on it Bella had written "Alice, thank you for what you did, even though you didn't have to trust me you did. Now I am trusting you with some thing, I have one word that will make my edginess make sense, VOLTURI, thank you Alice."

BELA'S POV

I don't know why I told Alice, I don't know why I left that letter, I don't know anything I do around her. I mean even by telling her that one word I could get her killed if she tells the wrong person about it. They have spies every where that you would never think where there or if you did notice them then you wouldn't even know there vampires, I mean Charlie isn't a vampire he just owes the Volturia lot of money so he must do what they say or they will kill him.

Now me I am trying to get away from them but it is very hard when they have a tracking chip in my head that they follow 24/7, I will have a lot of questions to answer when I get to Charlie's.

I walk through the door into the house and the first thing I hear is Charlie talking to someone, "where is she?" the voice yells "I don't know she said she was going out to hunt" Charlie whimpered, that meant only one thing one of the vampire Hench men where her to try to keep me in there control, "you don't have to torcher the poor human I'm right here" I said as I walked in to the kitchen, "where have you been" Jane asked me, "I've been keeping up the human façade, I went to see some friends and have a meal with them" I replied "ok, because if I find out you have lied to me I will kill you with all the pain of a thousand deaths at once" Jane threatened, " I promise I haven't lied I was hanging out with some friends and having fun like a normal teenager" I said looking innocent, "fine then and oh did I tell you the good news yet I'm your new baby sitter" she said with a devilish smile on her face, "oh really well have fun with that I'm going to take a shower" I said as I walked up stairs.

I stripped off and was just about to get into the shower when someone come rushing in, I turned and was about to go for there throat when I saw who it was. "ALICE, you have to get out of here before she hears you and we both end up dead" I said in a very low whisper, "what you mean you have a guard… oh that's no fun" she said with a quick pout of her lips, I don't think she even noticed I was naked yet. "um Alice what are you doing here" I asked now fully aware of how close she was to my naked body,_ but the only reason she is close to you is because the room is so small_, my head tried to reason with me, sadly it won. "I'm here to see you silly" she said with a smile back on her face. "Yeah but why I've already wonned you and then you came to my house" I say trying not to sound angry at her. "um…yeah that because I wanted to see you" she said looking at me and final realising I'm naked, she quickly turns away but my vision is ten times faster then hers so I saw her take a quick glance before turning around. "look I have sound like I'm having a shower so if you will just sit here and wait while I do then we can talk after ok" I said with a smile on my face as I stepped behind the curtain on the shower and turn on the water, I didn't really care if I had a cold shower as long as I had one.

I was about to step out of the shower when I heard the door open and Jane call to me "are you still here your taking a long time and we still have to talk about our mission", "ok" was all I said and she shut the door and left, had Alice gone, was she still there. I stepped out of the show and was handed a towel by Alice "so you are still here, how did she not see you" I asked "I like being small it comes in handy some times" she said, "yeah but were did you hind, I mean she couldn't even smell you" I said, "I hide in the dirty clothes basket and my scent mixed in with all the other scents and she didn't notice" she said, "you know what I love your high Alice" I said, "I'm sorry but I have to go talk to Jane now or she will get angry and start to torcher Charlie again" I said after I got dressed, "ok then see you at school tomorrow" she said before we both walked out the door and she headed to the open window in my bed room.

"ok Jane we can talk now" I said after making shore Alice was gone, "ok do you remember the day you were turned" she asked, "yes of corse I do, I'm not that forgetful" I said, "well remember how your creator ran from you" she said, "yes I remember she hated the site of me so she left" I said getting all depressed about it all over again, my creator was my first ever love, her name was Marree, she had asked me if I trusted her, of corse I said yes, well she said do you trust me enough to turn you, I said I would trust with my life. So she turned me because she thought that if I was a vampire I wouldn't talk to the human men that always ended up hitting on me, of corse when she first saw me for the first time she ran, saying that I was devil spurn and that she should never have created me. It still hurt to think about it, the only bad thing that I have encounter as a vampire was that you had to live with ever heart ach you had as a human.

"yes well this has nothing to do with her I just like the look on your face when ever I bring it up" she said a smile forming on hear face, god I wanted to rip that smile off her face, no I just wanted to rip her face off and set her on fire. "anyway, this has to do with the Cullen's, they are a local vampire coven, they are getting to close to the humans and might blow our cover, we cant have the humans knowing that vampire exist" she said, "so what do they want me to do about it? Tell them off or something" I asked, "no they want you to get the ones with powers and bring them back to head quarters and the others can be disposed of, if you fail this mission you will not go unpunished" she said "um….I've never been an assain before" I said "don't care what have never been before I just care that you get the job done, got that" she said "capture the ones with powers the rest are to be disposed of, I got it' I said trying not to sound to depressed.

Poor Alice would never see this coming….

(A/N: that is the end of this chapter for now, I might get another one up before school starts again, but then again I might not. Oh and It might take a while if I don't publish before school starts because of the amount of home work I will have, so sorry but you might have to wait a while for the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: sorry it took a while to update, but I have been doing holiday homework for school)

Alice's POV

Does she really have that little faith in me, I mean come on as soon as I climbed out the window and started to run I was hit with a vision.

Bella was standing there talking to Jane, "no they want you to get the ones with powers and bring them back to head quarters and the others can be disposed of, if you fail this mission you will not go unpunished" Jane said, I could see the shock on Bella's face "um….I've never been an assain before" Bella said trying to get out of her mission "don't care what have never been before I just care that you get the job done, got that" she said, she was forced to do it and there was no way out.

That was where the vision ended, I started at top speed towards my house and my family, to worn them that the Volturi would go to any length to try and capture us.

We have had encounters with them before and I never really liked them then and I certainly don't like them now, they were always begging me and Edward to join them and out our talents to use for them, and some days I wish I were on there side and others I wish they never existed, and today was no exception.

I ran through the door to my house and yelled "everybody get your asses down stairs now or the consequences will be your own fault", they all sprinted down at vampire speed, "oh Alice please tell me what your thinking is not true" Edward asked looking very scared, "hey you two not everybody here is a mind reader, so please fill us in" Emmett said, "sorry,…um…the Volturi has hired Bella as an assain and she has to capture the ones with powers and then kill the rest, well that's the short version of what I saw" I said as I passed, trying to think of a way out of what was happening, "then we must run" Carlisle said, "No, I will not do that" I said, "neither will I, I never run from a fight" Emmett agreed with me. We talked options for hours until it was morning, "...um…we have to go to school now" I said, "no, no school, Bella will be there" Rose said, "one she wouldn't try it in the open and two, she doesn't even want to do it in the first place" I said "and if she had planed to I would have seen it" I added as I tapped my head.

We all got ready and headed to school, when we got there it looked like a normal day, Bella was standing beside her truck waiting for us, "hi guys" she said as she walked up to us, but at the last minute stopped and looked around herself as if to cheek that there was no one watching or following her, "hey" I was the only one to answer, the others all tuned around and walked away. "Ok so I guess you did see it coming' she said as she looked at her feel ashamed, "yep there is nothing I don't miss" I said with a big smile on my face, and then Bella and I started towards school.

Just as we reached the bit that had forest beside it she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the forest. She lead me through the forest all the while being very quite, when we reached a clearing she stopped and looked around, she also did a quick sweep of the perimeter from the breeze that court up around me, "ok I don't think we were followed" she said after she returned to stand in front of me, "ok so maybe I didn't see that coming' I said in shock, I would think that I looked quite stupid because I think that I had my mouth hanging open and the wide eyes and all, "that's because I never thought of doing this, it was a spur of the moment thing' she said with a smile on her face, "just like I wouldn't see a surprise attack" I said will looking over my shoulder and all around me, "no, you would see a surprise attack because they still would have to get solders ready for that" she said as shed pulled my face to look at her again, "but I can think of many things you wouldn't see coming" she said with a big grin crossing her face. I was hit with a vision, we were standing in the same place we were now, actually I think it was right now, she leaned over and kissed me, my heart could still beat it would be going a million miles and hour and then the vision ended. A guilty smile had spread over Bella's face; I laugh and started to jump for joy literally, I was seriously happy, she returned my feelings for her and that was the best bit, she stood there and looked at me shocked and confused "what are you jumping about for" she asked, "because I just had a vision" I replied still jumping for joy, "oh yeah what of" she asked still confused, "why this of corse" I replied and then I moved and the distance between us was gone and then I leaned over and kissed her, it felt like the best kiss I had ever had, way better then the ones with Jasper, the way Jasper kissed me was like a brother kisses a sister compared to this kiss.

I had my hands on her cheek and her hands where in my hair and it was so beautiful, I never wanted it to end, but it had to and it did.

We heard the bell for school ring in the distance and she pulled away and still had shock plastered all over her face and there was some other emotion there to, I think it was embarrassment, I recon if she could blush she would have, but she still leaned over to smell my sent and then she whispered in my ear "I have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you" and then she was gone, and I was left to walk back to school alone….

(A/N: I know this chapter is short and I promise to try and update anytime I have free time, but I don't think I will get much. So in advance I'm sorry.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: ok so I thought that seeing it is the weekend here and I don't have school during the weekend I would try and update this story, hope you like it)

Edwards POV

I wonder where Alice disappeared to, one minute I was hearing her thoughts as she thought about the vision she had and then Bella diapered to get to class and I haven't heard anything from since then and that was 3 hours ago I hope she is ok…..

3 hours earlier….

(APOV)

Ok I should probably get to class.

"Where do you think your going missy" I hear a voice behind me.

"Who….who's there" I asked because I turned around and they where gone, so obviously a vampire.

"Who am I….who am I…." said the person as they steeped out of the bush in front of me.

"Jane, but I should have seen you coming" I said as I starred at her.

"Ha you think you could see me when you where to distracted with Bella" she said with a smirk on her face.

"You…what…but...Bella would not betray me" I said standing my ground.

"Oh no of corse she wouldn't…well not intentionally" Jane said as she walked closed=r to me.

"You trick her and me" I said

"Well yes and no….I knew that Bella would try to refuse doing what Aro asked so I knew I would have to take the person she held dearest to her" Jane said with a wicked smile on her face.

"And how did you know that was me" I asked her.

"I didn't until I saw her kiss you a few minutes ago" she said as she stepped closer.

"So you did follow us" I said.

"Yes of corse I followed you, she does have a tracking chip in her head" she said looking kind of bored.

"Now if you would just come with me" she said taking another step closer.

"And what makes you think I will just give myself up to you" I said.

'because unlike you little missy I have a power that can be used to hurt people, so unless you want to turn into a scrabbling mess on this forest floor I suggest that you come with me" she said as she grabbed hold of my hands.

At this point I knew it was hopeless to run I just had to hope that someone would come looking for me.

Jane dragged me through the forest until we came to a shed in the middle of no where; we had run/dragged for miles so I don't think I was in Forks anymore.

"Now this will be your new home for now and slowly your other powered family members will join us" Jane said as she opened the door.

"and don't even think of trying to call Edward he wont even be able to hear you, we had this place blocked out to any type of power trying to go through the walls" Jane added as she tied me to a heap of metal that was melted to the floor.

"And don't think you will be getting out of here we have many guards, oh and they have powers to they are invisible…or extremely fast" Jane said as she closed the door on I was plunged into darkness.

Edwards POV (present time)

I just hope she is ok. Her mind has never been this quite before, I usually hear her thinking about clothes or shopping or how she would even prefer to drive in circles then sit in class and be bored out of her brains.

BPOV

I wounder what they will be serving for lunch, I think I'm like the only vampire in the world that can actually eat human food, I cant live off it I just can eat it, it makes my looking human more realistic, hmmm I guess that is why Aro chose me to blend in.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw the Cullen's sitting at there usual table, but I couldn't see Alice, Edward looked at and saw me he walked over to me.

"What did you do with Alice" Edward asked me as he dragged me out the door.

"I didn't do anything to her, I sewer on my life….well you know what I mean" I said

"Where did you see her last" he asked me with concern written all over his face.

"I saw her last in the bush when we went to talk" I said as I started to walk over to the non-existent path.

We both walk up the path through the bush to where me and Alice stood about 4 hours ago.

"Well she is not here anymore" Edward said getting angry.

"What you think I did something to Alice….come off it I love her more then my existence its self…why would I hurt her" I said walking around trying to get any kind of scent.

I court a waif of someone but then it was gone, come on Bella you have to find her, she can't have just disappeared, I need her I my life she cant just leave me.

Then the smell hit me…..oh god Jane has followed me "um Edward maybe you should head back to school" I said.

"What so you can go and stash more of my family somewhere for them" he said turning around and looking like he wanted to kill me.

"Um… Edward can you please just calm down and try not to kill me, this isn't my fault" I said as I turned my back on him to see if I could see where Jane was.

Something hit me in the back and landed on my face with Edward sitting on top pf me, "what did you do with her you bitch" he yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything with her…it wasn't me now get off before you are taken too" I said as I struggled and managed to turn over.

"You did do something to her I know you did… now tell me where she is you bitch" he said as he punched me in the face.

Then all of a sudden his weight was no longer on me and he was pinned ageist a tree.

"I knew you would come looking… oh and Bella you better get the rest up here so I can take them away…or your précis little Alice will disappear" she said as she knock Edward out and dragged him way.

Oh god oh god she has Alice, my Alice. How could I have been so stupid to leave her here on her own? This is my entire fault and now the only thing I can do is round up the others


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: ok so my internet is being crap and I have had a little writers block, so I'm sorry for taking so long)

Alices POV

Ok so I am still sitting in the dark which is really starting to annoy me, I haven't had anything to eat since I last went hunting, which I think was like 9 days ago.

Jane has offered to feed me some humans and they have been so tempting but I will not give in. so far she has got me and Edward and she is getting impatient about getting the others, she knows that Bella would never be able to kill the others so she has to round all of them up and she will kill them herself.

"Edward can you hear what she is thinking" I asked his

"Yes I can hear what Jane is thinking I have told you that 3 times" he said in an annoyed voice

"Oh yeah….how are you feeling?" I asked

"Hungry, bored and annoyed" he said as he shifted his weight

BPOV

"Hey guys what's up" I asked Jasper and Emmett

"Nothing much, do you know where Alice and Edward went they have been gone for a long time" Jasper asked looking worried

"Um yeah I think they went off to hunt and then they were heading to Edwards meadow" I said trying not to give away te game that I was now forced to play

"Ok want to come for a walk to go find them then" Emmett asked me as they both turned in the direction of Edwards's meadow

"Yeah shore lets go……" I said as I sped off past them

RPOV

I still don't trust her, but I don't want to voice my opinion of her because they have all taken a liking to her and I am the only one that is suspicious of her.

I mean I'm always the one that is the first to speak up about something I think is wrong, but Alice really likes Bella. Bella makes Alice the Alice she was before Jasper broke her heart for Edward. It killed her to have him leave her for her brother, and Emmett and I where the only ones that Alice could talk to about it because she didn't want to disturb Esme and Carlisle about it.

"Hey where did the other go" I asked Esme

'they went to meet up with Edward and Alice in Edwards field I think" she replied

"Ok I think I will go catch up with them' I said as I walk out the door

I started at a normal running pace then when I was in the forest fully I let all out because I was having a bad feeling about Emmett and Jasper being out there alone with Bella.

I slowed down as I reached the edge of the meadow.

"Why are you doing this to our family" I heard Jasper yell

"I'm not doing anything to your family" said a stranger's voice

I hid behind a bush hopping that the other vampire couldn't smell me from where I was hiding.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen" I heard Bella, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears

"Now Bella you know that you can't control what happens when you are in debt to the Volturi" said the stranger's voice

"when will I get Alice back" Bella asked the stranger

"you will get her back when you bring me back the rest of the Cullen's" said the stranger

I had heard enough I was going to go and tell Carlisle. We would help Bella, we would set the rest of my family free and we would…….Oh god

(A/N: sorry about the cliffy but I thought I would keep you all waiting. And am sorry again for taking so long to update)


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god, oh my god oh my god. I kept repeating as I ran back to the house, I hope no one is following me.

_FLASHBACK_

"_now you Jasper they want you, but Emmett what use are you, your too pigheaded to follow any of there orders" said the voice as it walked out into the open and into my range of sigh……oh god I know her its Jane, she is such a bitch, who does she think she is talking about my husband like that._

"_Oh Bella is there someone else that you brought that you neglected to tell me about" Jane said as she sniffed the air._

"_No not that I know of" she said still sounding like she wonted so bad to be able to cry_

"_Well then why do I smell someone who is hiding of there" she said as she pointed in my direction. I just got up and ran, ran for my life._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ran through the door, "Esme, Carlisle, come out here we really need to talk" I said as I closed the door.

"I'm sorry their a bit tied up at the moment, may I help you" sad a voice from upstairs

"Who are you and what have you done with them' I said as I ran up the stairs to were the voice was coming from

"oh who me I'm not that important and I have done nothing to your precious coven leaders" said the voice that I thought was in that room but now sounded like it was coming from down stairs. I ran down stairs to the kitchen and there sitting at the table was none other then Alice, but something was off some thing was wrong with this Alice, this wasn't the Alice I have lived my vampire life loving, this was a monster not Alice and sitting behind her was Esme and Carlisle, they were unconscious and tied to the chairs, which is pretty impressive for a vampire to do to another vampire they don't get knocked out easy.

"Who are you' I asked trying to keep my tone sounding nice

"I'm Alice, your sister silly" the Alice looking monster said

"Your not Alice now who are you" I started to get impatient

"As I said the first time I am Alice" she said again

"Your not now tell me who you are" I yelled as I launched my self at her. B ut as I was about to land on her she was gone and Emmett was sitting there.

"w-w-what the fuck, see I told you you were not Alice and don't pretend you are Emmett either because I know that your lying" I said as I dodged to side trying not to hit this fake Emmett, because it really hurts when you collide with Emmett, I should know.

"Ok so I'm not part of your family, but I do like to dress as different people" the stranger said

"Ok then who are you and I mean your real name" I said as I walked back over to the other side of the table

"Me I have no name, I am nameless, no name what so ever has ever been placed to this face" they said

"You must have something that people call you" I asked a little confused now

"Well yes I do but I wouldn't call it my name" they said

"Well are you going to tell me it' I asked

"No" was their reply and then I blinked and Esme, Carlisle and the mystery shape shifter were gone.

"Oh great that's just great" I said out loud to no one in particular

"What's just great" said someone as they walked through the door

"Who is it now" I said starting to get angry again

"Gee calm down Rose it's only me" said Bella as she walked into the kitchen

"Where is everyone" she asked as she sat down at the table

"You should know, it's all your fault" I said as I sat down too

"It's not my fault, that I can't escape my past" she said as she looked down at her lap

"I know I know it's just that now I'm the only one left" I said as I tried to comfort her. _Hand on; wait why am I trying to comfort her_. _No bad thought she is in love with your sister, you have to try and be nice._

'what do you mean your the only one left, I haven't got the rest yet" she said interrupting my thoughts

"You may not have but some mystery shape sifter did" I said as I got up

"Oh obviously I'm not doing it fast enough, so they decided to sent M.S.S" she said

"Oh so that's what he meant by he wouldn't call it a name" I said looking at her

"You actually talked to it" she asked

"Yes" I said with a hint of confusion in my voice

"Lucky you it only ever talks to the head boss's" she said finally looking at me

"So how are we going to do this" I asked her

"Do what?" she asked

"Well aren't you gunna try to kidnap me too now" I asked her

"Rose, Rose, Rose, don't kidnap vampires I lure them to be kidnapped" she said

"Ok well how re we going to get the others back" I asked her

"I don't know I thought of many ways but they all end up being crap' she said looking down again

"Well we could call the Denali clan for help' I suggested

"They were taken a long time ago" Bella said

"You what" I yelled

"They are gone Rose, it wasn't me that did it but they are gone" she said still staring at the ground

"This is going to be impossible then" I said

"No impossible, just very difficult" she said as she looked up with a bit of a glint in her eye.

"Come on Rose come for a walk to look for the others I think they are still in the meadow" she sad as we walked out the door

"Ok but if there not there I'm going to be very angry" I said as we started to run.

(A/N: sorry if the cliffy did turn out like you wanted, but hey you do need someone to be a hero, well kind of.)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: sorry it took so long to update but i just got a new laptop and word was not working on it so I was having a lot of trouble.)

Bella's POV

We were running through the woods to the clearing when rose stopped in her tracks

"How do I know that this isn't all just a trick?" she asked me

"You don't you just have to trust me" I said as I was about to run off again

"You haven't really given me a reason to trust you so far so why should I know," she said stopping me from taking off again

"Because if you don't trust me you will never see your family again" I said turning back to face her

"How do I even know that my family is even still alive?" she said as she narrowed her eyes and an looked like she was ready to attack me

"You will just have to trust me now come on before they think something is up and take Alice away so I can't make the trade

"Ok fine but if you have tricked me then I will hunt you down and kill you" she said as we both turned around and headed for the meadow once more.

When we reached the meadow I could see that Jane was already waiting in the shadows with another figure standing next to her, I could see that they were tied up; the only thing I could not see was if they were Alice.

"I kept my end of the bargain Jane, now bring me Alice," I said as Rose let out a gasp as if she didn't know what was going on

"You tricked me you little bitch, I thought you said that all of them were standing here waiting for me to join them" Rose screamed at me

"Come on you two let's stop the bickering" Jane said as she stepped out of the shadows and into the open space of the meadow

In her grasp, she held the person that was up for trading, but it was not Alice in her hand tided up.

It was one of the guards of the Volutri.

Alice's POV

We are still sitting here and no one has come to save us.

All the rest of my family is here, even Bella.

She is unconscious and mumbling something about never getting out of here.

"How are we going to escape" I ask the others

"We can't escape that is the point," Edward said as he looked at the unconscious Bella, her face was bloody and her hand had been removed from her wrist and was sitting on the opposite side of the room were Jane had thrown it after chucking Rose and Bella in here.

"Of cores that is the point "said Jane as she walked in to the shed with all the guards standing beside her

"What do you want with us?" I asked her

"I don't want anything with you I have to do as ordered," she said as she walked over to Bella and kicked her in the stomach

"Oof" was all she said before opening her eyes and looking up at Jane

"I did all that was asked of me, so why am I tied up" Bella asked

"You didn't do as ordered, your order was to collect them not fall in love with one of them," Jane said with a greedy smile on her face

"And what will become of me" Bella asked

"You will be thought a lesson when we get back to Italy," Jane said

"And what will become of the Cullen" Bella asked

"They will be trained, then if they refuse to follow orders they will be terminated" Jane said as she turned to the guards and made a motion with her hand.

The guard pulled out some sticks, and started to walk towards us, "what are they" I ask

"They are cattle prods, very effective for knowing vampires out for a few hours," Bella said with a look of shame on her face

The guards continued towards us and then shocked us with the cattle prods and the world turned black.

Bella's POV

They prodded the Cullen's and they all fainted

"and why do I get special treatment' I asked

"You get special treatment because that is what was ordered of me," Jane said as the guards stuffed the Cullen's into air crates

"So I am still to be punished," I asked

"Yes but your punishment will not be dealt in Italy because you are not going there' Jane said

"Then where am I going?" I asked

"you are not going anywhere, you disobeyed a direct order and for that you will be punished, you are to be set free and never will return to Italy, you will never see your precious Alice again and you will remain under the control of the Volutri doing as they wish, if you are a good little girl you might get to see Alice again in a few years, if you are bad then you still get to see Alice as she looks into your eyes as you are killed by the hordes of vampires that want you died" Jane said as they loaded the creates into a helicopter.

"No you can't do this to me I want to speak with Aro" I screamed at her

"Fine you may speak" said a voice from around the corner

"I am being unfairly treated my lord" I said, I don't know why her likes to be called my lord but I will do anything to get Alice beck to me

"How do you think that?" he asked as he walks around the corner to face me

"I am a loyal servant, a lowly lost being or whatever it is you wish to call me, but I can't stand to be treated like this, you were the only person to not see me as a freak, or at least not to call me one to my face unless I deserved it, I will follow orders, i will be a sheep if need be but please please don't leave me here with noting, I am begging you, my lord" I said as I raised myself to my knees to bow to him.

"You are right I have treated you unfairly," he said as he untied me and walked over to Jane.

While their backs were turned I ran up to the helicopter and jumped in, there were guards sitting the cockpit ready to take off, but they didn't see me and kept going on with their pre-flight checks.

I climbed into the back where the Cullen's boxes were stored and sat next to the one that I knew held Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"I hope you are already in the helicopter" I heard Aro say as he climbed in

"Yes I am back here," I said

"Well at least you told me," he said as he turned around to look at me curled up beside Alice's box

The chopper took off and we were on our way back to Italy, back to my punishment that I will have to face.

(A/N: I know I am skipping a heap of really interesting stuff that could happen on a flight but I can't really think of any, so we will be skipping straight to Italy)

*a while later*

The chopper is now landing on the private landing pad and one of the guards is pulling me out, the boxes are unloaded in front of my eyes and hauled off to some place I do not know.

"Now for you punishment" Aro turned to me and starts to speak after all the boxes are gone

"What is it, just tell me so I can do it" I said looking at the ground

"you will be held in one of the cells until the Cullen's finish their training and then you will kill the ones that do not follow orders, even if it is Alice you will kill them" he said with a grin on his face

"Fine" was all I said before I was dragged off to the holding cells in the very lowest level of the castle.

Alice's POV

After we woke up, we found ourselves in a room in what looked like a castle

"Where are we?" I asked

"We are in the castle of the Volutri," said Carlisle

"Oh" was all I could come up with to say

All of a sudden the door opened and in stepped Bella

"Now that all of you are awake come with me" she said as she turned around and walked out the door

We all just stood there shocked, "you coming or not" she called back through the door

"How do we know we can trust you" Rose stepped forward and asked

"You can't you just have to" she said as she beckoned us again.

We all got up and followed her hesitantly, she led us through the maze that was this place to a big room that looked like a training facility, which also had what looked like a jail cell on the other side of the room the walls were made of solid steel from the looks of it and there was so solid iron bars on the window.

I turned around and was facing what used to be Bella, but wasn't anymore, this thing had morphed into a muscular dude that looked kind of like Emmett but had a different face

"I hate you so much," Rose screamed at the guy

"You to have met before" I asked her

"Yeah he was the one that took Esme and Carlisle," Rose said as she took a step back from the man

"So are you going to tell me what people call you now," Rose asked the man

"No" was all he said

"His name is Tran," said a voice from the cell

"How dare you little bitch you have no right to talk" he said as he walked over to the cell and spat through the bars

"What do you mean she has no right to talk" Alice asked steeping towards Tran

"What did she tell you her name was" Tran asked with a curious look on his face

"Bella" I replied

"Well then she has been lying to you, shore her name was Bella when she was human, but no one calls her that anymore," Tran said with a smile on her face

"Then what is her name" Alice asked

"she like me has no name, we are both just lowly assassins, well she isn't an assassin more like a trapper, and hence the name Trap was formed for her, she is only ever called Bella when she is on a mission or she is talking to Aro because he is like her father" Tran said as he walk back towards the Cullen's.

"Now enough with the chit chat time for your training," he said with a giant grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

I watched from behind the bars of my cell as Tran trained the Cullen's, never taking my eyes off Alice.

It took all of 2 weeks before one of them to forget about the punishment for not following orders. The first to break was Edward

"Do you remember the punishment for not following orders?" he asked with an evil grin on his face

"NOOO" Alice screamed

"I remember you telling us about the one when we had finished training but not one for while we were training" Edward said with a smug smile on his face

"Oh I must not have told you that one," he said still smiling

He walked over to my cage and opened the door. He grabbed my collar and dragged me out. I hadn't been feed since I was locked up so I could barely stand.

"Stand agenst the wall," he yelled at me. I tried to stand but ended up falling on my ass several times before grabbing the bars on the wall for support

"Now you will see the penalty for not listening or following orders in training," Tran said as he walked back over to me with a toolbox.

By this time, Alice was sobbing so bad that I had to believe that she already knew what was coming.

"What are you going to do to her?" Emmett asked watching her sister crumble to the floor

"I am going to teach you guys a lesion "he said as he opened the tool box, to show a bunch of tools

Alice said something but I couldn't hear because he was playing with my shekels that joined my hands and feet together, he bent over and picked up a screwdriver.

"Please don't do this" I herd Alice say

"Please, we won't disobey you again, just please don't do this" she begged

He walked up behind me and started to run the screwdriver over my back trying to find the best place.

When he had decided, he pulled the screwdriver away from my body and swang it at full vampire speed at my right shoulder.

The screwdriver ran straight through the mussel and the bone and right out the other side where I could see it.  
I couldn't pull away from the excruciating pain, my legs gave way and I started to scream.

The old blood that used to run through my veins started to run down the front of my shirt and I presume the back as well.  
Then the world went black.

I woke up to find Alice looking down at me from above, it was almost as if I was lying in her lap, but I couldn't be, this must be a dream. We were in a car driving somewhere.

"OH MY GOD, stop the car," Alice yelled when I opened my eyes

"What is it now Alice" Carlisle

"She's opened her eyes," Alice said with the biggest smile on her face

"It's great to see your face again Alice," I said as I reached up and touched her face

"So you remember who we are then" Carlisle asked after he had pulled over

"Yes, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Esme and Carlisle", "I've only been unconscious for a few hours, how could I forget," I said with a giant smile on my face

"Well not really" came the reply

"It was more like a few days actually," Alice said

"So what happened while I was out," I said with less of a smile on my face now

"We don't have time to sit here and explain we have to leave now before they get here," Alice said after the far way look left her eyes

"Let's go then" I said as I stood up and we walked back to the cars.

(A/N: woo new chapter, I haven't really have time much to write any, so I wrote this in my English outcome lol, I properly won't get much time to write in the next few weeks coz it's like 4 weeks till midyear exams )


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: hey sorry it's been so long since I updated but my free trail of Microsoft office died and my life has been hectic, but at least I got here eventually)**

Alice POV

Bella sat there in silence as I explained what happened after she blacked out.

"I just couldn't stand there and watch as he beat your unconscious body as u lay on the floor" I sat as I looked at the chair that sat in front of me.  
"I just lost control of my temper and started to lash at at Tran and the Emmett had him pinned against the wall as Rose unchained you and we chaired Tran up and then we just walked out of the building" I said and then turned to look at Bella.

"Yeah it was so awesome, but there weren't even any guards for me to beat the crap out of," Emmett said with a sad look on his face.

"Now we have to keep going because the Volutri is after us again, we can never stop" said Esme with a very concerned look on her face.

"I'm so sorry that I brought this fate on all of you, if i could go back in time i would never have accepted that mission, I would have run, anything just to not have put you in this position" Bella said as she looked at her shoes.

"never say that Bella, if you had run you never would have met us and you wouldn't be making my Alice such a happy girl" Esme said, now usually Alice is very hard to make embarrassed but at those words from Esme I looked as if her shoes where very interesting

"Oh look at the Esme you have embarrassed Alice I think that is a first" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Ha ha ha yeah shut it Emmett" Bella said as she wrapped Alice in a hug and kissed her cheek.

Bella POV

Had I really been unconscious for so long. My brain makes me think that it has been that long, but my body says that it hasn't.

But it really was good to be out of that cage and even better to see Alice, I love her so much and I hope that she loves as much as I love her even if the first time she met me it was all a bunch of lies, well not all lies she knows about all.

(A/N: I know its short but I'm having a bit of trouble with thinking of anything to write, I've worked on just this bit for a week, dam writers block grr. But at least I'm updating this one.)

(A/N 2: for those of you who read my other story tricks of internet dating i have no idea where that story is going so im gunna take a break from it)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: wow its been ages *waves arms around like crazy* hey guys im back, well for now. Just moved and started university, had a bit of time off and was bored and remembered about my storys . Hope you enjoy)

B POV

We had finally found a place to stop for a few days but we really had to keep going, we would never be out of reach of the Volutri.

"So Bella you want to go for a hunt" asked Emmett  
"yeah sure why not, I could use something to eat" I said  
"cool, you, me and jasper leaving in 30 minutes so be ready" he said as he walked off  
"why 30 minutes?" I asked,  
"Because Jasper and Edward aren't back for their "walk" yet" Emmett said with a chuckle

A POV

Ok so I had this all planed out Emmett and Jasper would take Bella hunting and then Esme and I could get the decorations ready.  
"So Bella want to go for a hunt?" I heard Emmett ask Bella  
"yeah sure why not, I could use something to eat" Bella replied  
that was all I need to hear of that conversation to conform that my vision was going to work.  
Now I just had to wait 30 minutes for Edward and Jasper to get back from their "walk" and then I would be able to start.  
"I don't see why we should throw her a party" complained Rose  
"to show her we care about her and that she is part of the family" replied Esme  
"I don't care about her she tried to capture and kill us, she lead the Volutri right to us" said Rose with some venom in her voice  
with all the speed I had I run and pinned rose to the wall "never talk about  
Bella like that ever again" I spat in her face  
"just because you have a soft spot for her Alice doesn't mean the rest of us has forgotten what she did" Bose spat right back  
"she was forced to do it" I spat  
"I didn't see much forcing, did you?" Rose yelled  
"that because you never trusted her enough to look past the exterior and actually look at her internal guilt and fear" I said in a quiet voice.  
Rose looked her shoes feeling somewhat ashamed for judging bella before getting to know her.  
"Ok we have some decoration to do" Esme said as she walked up the stairs to where Rose and I were.

B POV

I had already eaten my fill and was sitting a tree watching Jasper and Emmett feed on some deer.  
"You sure you don't want to try some?" Emmett asked  
"I have already told you that if I try to live on that stuff I will need to feed more often than I do if I eat birds" I said with a smirk  
"suit yourself" Emmett said as he tackled another deer to the ground and ripped its trought out.  
Jasper joined me in the tree after he had finished and we both waited around for Emmett finish  
"so how's things with Alice going?" Jasper asked me  
"it going good" I replied  
"that's good" he replied while gauging my answer with my emotions  
"you know your emotion are telling a different story to your words" he said more as a statement then a question  
"I know, I'm just a little scared about what Alice thinks of me after what I did to all of you" I said looking at my feet  
"Alice loves you, we all love you, well rose may dislike you just a bit" Jasper said truthfully  
"I guess I will have to take the empath's word for that" I said with a smile on my face  
"ok come on guys I'm done" Emmett yelled for below us  
"ok lets go home, I think you might want to have a talk with Alice about what you are felling" Jasper said as he jumped out of the tree  
"yeah" I mumbled as I dropped from the brunch and took off after Emmett and Jasper who got a head start on me.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: omg 2 chapters in one day, you guys are lucky. Remember to tell me what you think of it )

B POV

We ran all the way back to the abandoned house that we occupied at the moment, Emmett and Jasper were standing at the door waiting for me.  
"ha we actually bet you at running for once" Emmett exclaimed  
"you didn't win, I just wasn't running my fastest" I explained to him  
"whatever you reckon" Emmett said with a giant grin on his face  
"ok what's going on, I know there's something going on I can see it on your faces" I said looking at Emmett and Jasper  
"oh that, um that you will have to ask ALICE" Emmett said that bit a bit louder than the rest and smiled when said pixie opened the door and she was beaming also  
"ah your back, good just in time" she said as she fully opened the door.

What I saw was streamer and balloons and party hats and all kinds of party decorations and I giant sign with the word WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLA painted on it.  
all of the Cullen's were standing underneath it even Rose  
"wow" was all I said before Alice yanked me through the door and placed a party hat on my head  
"I wanted to throw you a surprise party because you have seemed down for the last couple of days, everybody helped, Esme and I did the decoration, Edward and jasper brought the decorations, rose painted the banner and Emmett's only job was to distract you for the morning" Alice said beaming  
"you did all this for me, even after what I did?" I asked  
"bella you must realise that we do not hold grudges much, what you did was nothing compared to the things we have seen over the years" Carlisle said  
"but some of you were going to be killed" I said  
"but we weren't and that is the main thing, and besides how can we be angry at someone who makes Alice so happy" Esme said with a sweet smile

R POV  
everybody thinks I'm a bitch, I'm not really I just care about my family and am cautious of new comers. When bella first appeared I was cautious of her, it came across as anger and bitchiness. Carlisle says that all of this caution comes from what happened to me before I was changed.

The party was in full swing and I was really not in the mood for a party at the moment, I got up and excused myself from the party to go for a walk outside, Emmett offered t come with me but I declined I just really needed to be alone with my thoughts at the moment.

I walked outside and sat in a tree not that far from the house, after a few hours alice come out of the house looking for me.  
"you've been gone for a while Rose" she said  
"yeah I know, just not in the mood for a party so I came out here to think" I said  
"what were you thinking about?" she asked  
"oh you know this and that" I said trying to evade her question  
"like what" she pushed  
"I was thinking about how I could get myself to trust Bella" I said truthfully  
"hmmm well that's always been a problem for you" she said with a thinking look on her face  
"yeah that's why I am trying to get past it, for you and bella" I said looking over at Alice to see a genuine smile spread across her face.  
"you could just try to get to know her" Alice suggested  
"yeah that may work I don't know" I said looking at my feet again  
"come back to the party Rose" Alice said as she jumped out of the tree  
"yeah" I said as I followed her

A POV

The party was well and truly over by now, it was just me and bella sitting in the lounge watch TV.  
"Alice can I talk to you?" Bella asked  
"yeah of course" I said keeping my eyes on the TV  
"It's just I've been feeling like I don't belong for so long that I don't actually know how to belong anywhere" bella said looking at the screen  
"well you belong here with my family and with me" I said as I wrapped an arm around bella and pulled her close.

Suddenly I was taken away from the moment by a vision  
_**there was someone standing in the bushes watching us, but it was light outside so it wouldn't be until morning. "Yeah that's right there here" said the person  
"good kill them all," said the voice on the other end of the mobile phone.**_

I came back for the vision to see the whole family standing in front of me and Edward was explaining the vision to then  
"did you get a date that it will happen" asked Carlisle  
"yes it will happen in the morning tomorrow" I said was a sad look on my face  
"ok everyone pack up your stuff where leaving" said Carlisle  
"no this has been happening for too long, you guys go I will get them to stop following you" bella said standing up  
"no I'm not leaving you behind" I protested  
"hang on Alice this might work, I think I have a plan" said Carlisle

FEW HOURS BEFORE MORNING

"ok has everybody got their stuff" asked Carlisle  
"no I haven't got everything" I said as I tried to carry bella into the car  
"now Alice you know you can't take her we are going to get court if we don't leave now" said Esme with a kind look on her face  
"but I don't want to leave her what if they do terrible things to her" I pleaded  
"you have to leave Alice, go now" Bella said  
when I refused to move Emmett grabbed me and carried me out the door and into the car.

The last thing I saw as we drove away was a sad looking bella standing on the porch waving goodbye and then I turned into Emmett in need of a bear hug and I just wished I could cry.


End file.
